Final Fantasy IX- Revelations through Rain
by Minipichu
Summary: After Queen Brahne's death, Dagger is overwhelmed with emotions...But when she asks the others for advice, she hopes it will help her. But will it? ONSHOT! Dedicated to Vic2012 HAPPY B-DAY! (Sep. 8)


**Minipichu here! And this is a Oneshot! Oh! And, this story is dedicated to Vic2012! Happy B-day, and remember, YOU ROCK! :D Oh, BTW, this takes place after Brahne's death... *sniff***

* * *

**Revelations through Rain**

Dagger looked around one of the rooms of Cid's Castle. It was raining and she saw it through a window, and she wished she hadn't.

"_Mother?" A young Garnet spoke, "Do you know why are the children playing in the rain?" She said while pointing out the when outside their were around 20 children playing outside on the streets of Alexandria. "Well, I don't know. Do you?" The young child's eyes shined, "Well! Doctor Tot told me that children here go play in the rain to have fun or cool off, can we do that?" She asked. "One of these days Garnet, I promise."_

Dagger scoffed, "And now...that can't happen." Then Dagger looked out the window once more... "How can you expect me to forgive you, after you lied to me? _All my life_!"

Dagger thought for a second. _What would the others do in a time like this?_

And she was determined to ask them.

* * *

Dagger knocked on the door, then she heard a voice, "Who's there?" It was Steiner.

"It's Gar-Dagger!" She said quickly.

"Come in princess!" Steiner said, and Dagger came in.

Dagger looked at Steiner, "Umm, Steiner?"

"Princess? Is something wrong?" He asked,

"No, I was just wondering, what do you do when someone lied to you?"

Steiner jumped up, "Well! Once, some guy said he didn't have any Gilash Pickels, and during search it was revealed...HE DID HAVE THE PICKLES!" Steiner furies over the pickels.

"Umm, okay...?" Dagger backed out of the room.

* * *

_Well, Steiner didn't help much...I wonder what Freya has to say?_

With that, Dagger knocked on Freya's door. "Come in." She said, when Dagger walked in, she saw Amarant and Freya playing poker. "Cut it off on pause, Amarant." Freya said to Amarant in which he grumbled.

"Excuse me," Dagger started, "Can I ask the two of you a question?"

"Sure," Freya said. "Shoot." Amarant told.

Dagger nodded, "What do you do when someone's lied you?"

Freya thought for a few moments, "Well, if they apologize and are sincere...I'd guess I'll forgive them."

"I would just put them in a headlock." Amarant said which just earned a slap from Freya, "WHAT?!" He screamed "Don't give the young girl ideas!" She scolded.

Dagger ran out of the room...

* * *

"Oh my!" Dagger exclaimed, "They probably don't have the answers. Freya had a good answer...but...my mother is not alive anymore...what would Beatrix think?"

Dagger knocked on Beatrix's door, "Come in," she said.

"Beatrix?" Dagger asked,

"Hmm? Yes Princess?" Beatrix asked her.

"What do you do when someone's lied to you?" Dagger asked her back.

Beatrix also took this into thought, "I guess...I would have to decide to forgive the person, or not...it depends on what they did." She said,

"On...what...they did?"

Beatrix nodded.

Dagger asked another question, "And if they did something very bad or lied about something bad?"

"I'd guess I'd be crossed." She spoke, "But that's all up to the person whom decides if the wrongdoer should be forgiven, not anyone else."

"Thanks Beatrix." Dagger walked out,

"Anytime, princess." She told.

* * *

_Beatrix had good advice, but maybe I should ask the others too..._

Dagger knocked on a door, (AGAIN). "Come in!" It was Eiko.

Dagger opened the door and Eiko and Vivi were playing tag. "Umm, don't you think the room is a bit small?" Dagger asked.

"But it's raining outside!" Eiko told her.

"And board games are boring!" Vivi said.

Dagger was dumbfounded, "Oh. Okay. Hey, can I ask you two a question?"

"Sure." The two said.

"Well...what do you do when someone's lied to you?" Dagger asked,

Eiko nodded, "That's easy! I just don't talk to them for a really long time!"

"I try to forget the person at least." Vivi spoke.

"Oh." Dagger spoke, _I can try to forget my mother..._

Eiko grinned "Did that help?"

"To...a certain degree..." Dagger walked out of the room,

Vivi tagged Eiko at that moment, "You're it!" "HEY!" Eiko screamed.

* * *

Dagger close the door behind her, "I want to forget my mother...but I'm so mad at her...and yet...I feel so bad for her." Dagger shook her head in frustration, "Why can't I forget her?! She calls me a burden! I can't forgive someone like that!"

"Dagger?" She heard a voice call, she turned around and saw Zidane. Her sat down next to her,

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Dagger shook her head again. "No...But everything lately, it's been crashing down on me...And my moth-"

Zidane looked up, "This is about your mom?"

She nodded. "I want to forget her...and yet, I want to forgive her why?"

"Dagger," Zidane started, "It may not all just be your mother's fault. Kuja tricked her."

"Not to a large extent! My mother...tried to _kill_ me!" She screamed,

"Didn't she apologize?" He asked

Dagger shook her head. "Y-Yes-but I don't know what to do...what do you do when someone lied to you?"

"That...depends on who did it and what they did. It's a funny thing, one day...we'll be so mad...then the next, we forget all about it." Zidane looked at me, "Do what _you_ want to do."

"Zidane...have you ever had a parent lie to you?" She asked,

Zidane looked down, "I _don't_ have_ any_ parents..."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Dagger frowned,

"It's alright." He smiled, "But didn't you two do anything fun together? Did she ever take you to the park?"

Dagger didn't recall any memories like that. "No, mother said the park was for peasants."

"Hmm? You never wanted to go outside?" She asked,

"Once." Dagger told him. "Once I wanted to play in the rain like the other children."

In that instant, Zidane got up and grabbed a coat. "Go get your coat." He told her. "And tell the others too."

"Why?" Dagger asked,

"Cause, we're all going to play in the rain!" Zidane grinned,

Dagger's eyes lit up and so did the others' when they heard Zidane's plan.

They danced in the rain, and Eiko skipped while Dagger twirled, Steiner slipped and Beatrix skated through the puddles. And Freya and Amarant were doing a skate contest. And Zidane jumped and slided.

And Dagger finally left the pain behind.

* * *

**Yay! It's done! And once again, have a happy B-day Vic! See you guys soon! Pichu signing off! Bye-bye!**


End file.
